


you burn into me like no one else ever could

by thursdayknight



Series: like canon but gayer 'verse [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Agressive Make-outs, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Steve gets agressive, Asexual Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Comes Back, Billy Hargrove Has Powers, Billy gets injured in a fight, Established Relationship, Fighting Monsters, M/M, Monster Hunters, No Porn, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayknight/pseuds/thursdayknight
Summary: "You fucking idiot," Steve howls harshly. He pushes Billy onto the bed and climbs on top of him, bracketing him with his body. Billy lets him. Steve doesn't get like this often, demanding and desperate and just a little mean, but when he does, Billy lets him. Lets him be rough and coarse and sharp and Billy doesn't fight back. He knows Steve needs this and so he lets him have it - he'd let Steve have anything he wanted, anything he needed, whether he's asking for it directly or not.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove
Series: like canon but gayer 'verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551490
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Stranger Things ace fic collection





	you burn into me like no one else ever could

"You fucking idiot," Steve howls harshly. He pushes Billy onto the bed and climbs on top of him, bracketing him with his body. Billy lets him. Steve doesn't get like this often, demanding and desperate and just a little mean, but when he does, Billy lets him. Lets him be rough and coarse and sharp and Billy doesn't fight back. He knows Steve needs this and so he lets him have it - he'd let Steve have anything he wanted, anything he needed, whether he's asking for it directly or not. 

///

Billy claps his hands together an snarls at the monster before them.

They're out in some small town in Maine, because they've started doing this in other places now, because it turns out the Upside Down is connected to towns other than just their own and do what you're good at, right? And Billy is good at two things: fighting monsters and protecting Steve.

Well, one thing, really, because if he were actually any good at protecting Steve then Steve wouldn't be here standing next to him right now, if he were actually any good at protecting Steve then Steve wouldn't have gotten that concussion a few months back.

But.

He can protect Steve from this giant, walking sewer plant with feet and clawed hands and big, spiky teeth that's looming in front of them right now. That much he can do. 

"Steve! Duck!" he shouts as he finds the perfect target right above the monster's slavering, slobbering mouth. There's a weird sort of opening where its nose should be and Billy knows that if he hits it there it should…

"Steve!" he shouts again as Steve whacks uselessly at the thing's chest with his bat. "Move!" 

Steve spins to look at him just as the monster howls, the noise a weird combination between the sound metal makes when crushed and a cat screeching. It dives for Steve with its long, long arms and Billy pushes him out of the way, only just barely avoiding his hand sinking into the deep, wet, oozing hole above the monster's mouth as he does so. He's lost his shot, the angle's all wrong, but he hacks away at the monster's neck anyway as it drags him to the ground.

///

Billy winces as Steve runs a hand up and down his arm, just over the fat, beige bandage covering the swollen, barely scabbed over bitemarks there. There's too much pressure, too much tension and Billy grinds his teeth as Steve keeps rubbing, almost re-opening the wounds.

"That was so fucking dumb," Steve grits out as his fingers dig into Billy's shoulder and the bruises there. He leans in and flat out bites Billy's bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Billy sucks in a breath and says nothing but reaches out to wrap a hand around the back of Steve's neck, to draw him closer, but Steve stops him, grabs his hand and drags it above their heads, holds it there. He leans back just far enough so Billy can see his eyes, see the darkness clouded there and Steve growls like a monster, fierce and needy. 

///

The monster's face twitches just as it twists its long, slimy body just a little bit lower and with something almost like a smile, sinks its teeth into Billy's arm. Billy screams, his axe dropping on reflex with the pain of it. The monster's lips make this weird, wet sort of sucking noise as its mouth wraps around his arm and Billy screams again, his free hand going for one of the thing's black, beady eyes. He digs his fingers in as far as they can go, trying not to recoil at the squish the eye makes when it pops like a mouldy grape but the monster doesn't seem to notice, doesn't seem to care, just sinks its teeth in further and drools something thick and viscous all over his arm.

He screams again, louder this time and this time so does Steve and Steve - he's got this murderous look in his eye as he comes at the monster full force, swinging at every inch of thick, scaly flesh he can manage. The monster makes a muffled, wet, strangled sorta sound that becomes another metal-crunching-cat-screeching kinda noise as it pulls its mouth free from Billy's arm, allowing him to roll out of the way and for Steve to smash its head into a bloody pulp until the beast finally, finally stops moving.

///

Steve leans over him, eyes dark, mouth twisted into something nasty, hair falling over his face and casting small shadows over the both of them. He's still got Billy's hands held over his head and they're brushing up against the cheap, plywood-pretending-to-be-real-wood headboard of the cheap, old bed in the cheap, old motel they've chosen for the night and Billy tries not to think about the possible thousands of other people who have done exactly this, in exactly this bed and in exactly these sheets. 

Well, not _exactly_ this. There's no one else _exactly_ like his Steve, no one else with those dark brown eyes capable of alternately outshining the sun and boring so deep into his soul with such passion and such rage that if such a look could be weaponized, it'd be lethal. 

And it's also different in that it never goes much past this part here where Steve kisses hard enough to bruise as he pins him to the bed, but even the times they aren't like this, aren't fighting, it doesn't go much further than this, than kissing and touching and holding, and maybe that should bother Billy, but it doesn't, it won't, because it's _Steve_ and any part of him that Billy gets to have is worth more than ten of anybody else. 

And Steve just stares at him, not doing anything other than just hovering over him, watching him with those eyes full of rage and passion and love, so much love Billy thinks he could drown in it, like actually drown and die in it and the only thought he'd have about that would be - "God, what a way to go." 

///

Steve drops his bat and holds out a hand to help Billy up - there’s dark green blood splattered all over his face and his bat; his jacket’s got a huge tear in the sleeve, another for their ever expanding pile of things to be replaced.

"Thanks," Billy says as Steve pulls him to his feet with his good arm. Steve grunts as a form of response and they walk hand-in-hand to pick up Billy's axe, both kicking the monster to make sure it's dead as they pass by its corpse. Billy's pretty sure he can see the thing's brain if that bumpy purple muck is anything to go by, but _hey, you never know._

The monster, fortunately, stays still and stays silent. Steve, however, does not.

"That," he says, pointing across his own chest at Billy's sluggishly bleeding arm, the arm that's starting to hurt like a bitch now that the adrenaline is starting to wear off. "That is gonna need to be cleaned up." 

With a grunt exhaled on a sigh Steve drops Billy's hand and slowly peels off his jacket, then his shirt, turning it inside out to hide the goo before throwing the shirt at Billy and putting his jacket back on. "You need to put pressure on it, so hold that against the wound," he says and it’s just that, just those words and nothing else, no sharp look, no tension in his shoulders, nothing obvious, but Billy can still tell how pissed off Steve is. He can always tell when Steve’s pissed off, whether he says it or shows it directly or not.

"And give me your keys," Steve says as he goes to grab his bat, "you're not driving with your arm like that."

"Put this shirt against your wound, give me your keys," Billy says in what is a pointedly terrible imitation of Steve as he presses Steve's shirt to the bites in his arm. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" 

Steve rounds on him, bat slung over his shoulder. "Give me your keys, jackass." 

Billy grunts but gives in and throws Steve his keys.

///

Steve leans in, pressing his whole body up against Billy's in a way that should be choking but isn't, kisses in a way that should be crushing, but isn't. "I had it," he says sharply, articulating each word with a biting kiss. "I had it," he says again. 

Billy doesn't say anything, they've been together long enough by now for him to know that he's not supposed to say anything here, he's not supposed to do anything here, either. No, right now his job is to let Steve do what he needs to do, his job is to let Steve deal how he needs to deal so he lets Steve kiss him until his lips are raw, he lets Steve bite at his neck until breathing is painful, he lets Steve grip his bandaged arm and hold his hands above his head and crush him with the weight of his whole body. 

It lets Steve know he's still alive and still here, that they're both still alive, that they're both still here and it doesn’t feel like very much but Billy knows that for right now, it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Puh-lease leave a comment if you liked this fic! 
> 
> Also, I have a [tumblr](https://gideongrace.tumblr.com/), if you wanna come yell at me over there about ace stuff or harringrove.


End file.
